Human or Elf
by Kaionso Usaki
Summary: Princess Eruanna, born half human, half elf. She is searching for which side she fits the most. She doesn't feel happy in the human world and wants to explore the land of elves to see if that is where she really belongs. She meets an elf willing to take her on a journey, to help her find who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Note:The Italic writing is when they are speaking elvish.

Gazing down at the city below, the people running back and forth just looked like little dots. Minas Tirith the great city of the king of the reunited kingdom. A small tear dripped down onto the white stone.

"Eruanna. Is everything alright."

Eruanna turned around taking in a gaspy breath, shocked from the call out to her. She wipped the tear away. "Nothing is wrong. Why have you come for me Vanya?"

" _Mother worries about you. She wishes to talk with you._ " Vanya did not wait for an answer before heading back towards the door.

Eruanna took one more look over the edge and too went back towards the door. She stopped to stare at the white tree that stood still and never grew. A tree that had been there all her life yet she never asked why it was there. She shrugged her shoulders letting the question leave her mind.

When she entered the castle a man stood in her way. It wasn't her father nor one of the service people, but that of her brother. The first born and the heir to the throne.

"Is there something that you need from me Eldarion?" Eruanna did not look up at him but glanced to the side at a corridor.

" _Why will you never speak with me? I care for you and wish to help you with your sorrows._ " Eldarion placed a hand under her chin to lift it up.

" _I have no sorrows brother. You have been mistaken._ " She took a deep breath holding back her tears. "Please, let me pass. I must go see mother."

Eldarion sighed and took a step aside watching her as she made her way to the corridor. He shook his head in dismay then turned to talk to the guards in charge of the princesses.

Eruanna entered the chamber in which her mother sat. "You called for me?"

" _I see so much pain in you my daughter. What is it that causes you such pain?_ " Her mother, Arwen, queen of the land, turned to face her. Her long elegant hair flowed down her back. Raising her hand she brushed the hair that flowed in front of her face behind the point of her ear.

" _Mother, I do not know who I am. I have lived in the land of men while longing for the land of the elves._ " Eruanna moved to her mother's side and sat down.

Arwen took her hand to Eruanna's face and brought her close to her chest wrapping her other arm around her. " _I understand my dear. Once, I too did not know what to do. In the end I got what I wanted._ "

Eruanna raised herself, now looking into her mother's eyes. "What is it that you decided on?"

"Whether to flee the lands with my people or wait to see if your father would live through the wars."

"Well I'm glad you chose to wait."

Arwen smiled "I am as well. I got to be with the one I love and I got all of my wonderful children."

A knock came at the door and Eldarion walked into the room. "Father wanted me to inform the both of you that an old friend of his will be arriving soon."

"Oh, yes." Arwen tapped Eruanna on the shoulder. "You should get ready. There is a nice dress waiting for you on your bed. Please go put it on before he arrives."

They both stood up, Eldarion left the room. "He? Who is he?" Eruanna asked.

"Don't worry about that now. Go get ready." Arwen pushed her daughter towards the door. Eruanna chose not to fight back and she too left the room.

She looked to her right watching her brother walk down the hall. She then turned to her left and started to walk. Her room was at the end of one of the corridors next to her older sister Vanya. She wished that her room was not next to Vanya's, for Vanya made it her business to know Eruanna's business. Eruanna simply wanted to be left alone to gaze out at the vast lands and the majestic mountains. To dream about Rivendell the land that her mother came from, the land of elves.

She felt more elf than her sister and even more so, her brother. She was the only one with pointed ears. Well one slightly pointed ear. Her sister and brother never once dreamed of being a part of the elves or wondered what they were like. They loved living in the land of men. Eruanna too liked living in the land of men, but she also wanted to know about the elves and live their kind of life.

Eruanna reaching the door to her room pushed it open gently. After entering the room she did not do as she was told, by putting the dress on. Instead she walked right past it to the window that was waiting for her company. Her room over looked the city below and the people living in it. Her eyes did not look down on the people, instead they gazed over them out to the vast land and the mountains.

" _I will leave this place someday._ "

A knock came from the door. Eruanna was too lost in thought to notice and ignored the person at the door.

Without conformation to enter, the door opened anyway. Eruanna came back to reality but still did not turn to look at who had entered her chamber. A figure stood behind her a little to her right. They placed their hands on her shoulders.

"I see you have not gotten ready yet."

"Did father ever take you there?"

"Where? To Rivendell?" Eldarion spun his sister around placing his hands back on Eruanna's shoulders.

"You were the first born. He had plenty of time to take you places. I'm sure you got to go to a lot of places that I yearn to see." Tears formed in her eyes as she fought back the jealousy.

Eldarion let out a chuckle. "Silly Eruanna. Father is the king of men. He had no time to take me places. He had to stay here to serve the people." He paused and calmed his laughter to show that he was serious again. "If I could I would take you to all the places that you want to go. I want to see the smile you wore when you were just a little girl."

Eruanna embraced Eldarion in a big hug finally letting the tears fall. " _I love you my brother. I know someday I will travel to those places and I will come back and show you my smile again._ "

A small grin appeared on Eldarion's face. " _I can't wait for that day._ "

They both broke away from the hug as they heard commotion coming from the hall. They both looked at the door then back at each other and started to laugh.

Eldarion kissed Eruanna on the head then made his way to the door. "Get ready. I'll go great the guest and buy you some time."

Eruanna nodded as Eldarion slipped out of the room. She turned to her bed dropping her dress to the floor. She grabbed the dress that was laying on her bed. She lowered it to the floor stepping one foot into it at a time. As she brought it up on her body she twirled to the mirror to take a look. She slipped the silk straps over her shoulders and gazed at herself in the mirror.

The dress made her look far more beautiful than she had ever felt in her life. Her mother always had the best taste in dresses for her. She picked ones that were in the elvish style. She felt like she could really belong with the elves when she wore those dresses.

Eruanna turned to the door of her room and quickly left catching up to everyone else by the main doors of the castle.

Eruanna glanced over to the king, who was glaring at her in disappointment. She turned her gaze to her brother, who was giggling at her. When she reached Eldarion's side, she gave him a nudge with her elbow.

An elf with long light blond, almost silver, hair was standing in front of Vanya as they exchanged greetings. The elf then turned his attentions to Eruanna.

"And this must be the second lady elf, Miss Eruanna." He stepped towards Eruanna.

She blushed a bit. "But I am not really an elf."

"Ah, but you are my lady. You have the blood of the elves and I believe you have a pointed ear."

"Yes, but just one." Eruanna kept arguing back.

"That is enough for me."

The king stepped in. "Eruanna this is my old friend Legolas. He fought with me many times."

Eruanna gave Legolas a small curtsy. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The queen emerged from a corridor in a long elegant silk dress. It made her look all the more beautiful. " _Supper is ready. Shall we all go to the hall?_ We wouldn't want our guest to go hungry."

Everyone started to make their way to where the queen was leading. Eruanna stayed towards the back of the pack. She watched as her father and Legolas spoke. There was something about Legolas that interested her. It wasn't just because he was an elf.

He had this personality where he was serious, but at the same time he was kind of playful and joked. It reminded her of her brother a bit, but it was not quite the same. She blushed every time she looked at him and she could feel her heart beat a little faster.

When they sat down at the table Arwen and Aragorn sat on opposite ends of the table. Eruanna and Vanya sat next to each other on one side and Legolas and Eldarion sat on the other. Legolas was sat across from Eruanna which she did not seemed thrilled about. She couldn't seem to look up from her plate to talk with everyone else. The few times she did look up she took a quick peek at Legolas and then turned her gaze towards Eldarion who was giggling at her shyness.

" _Is something the matter my lady?_ " Legolas turned his attention to Eruanna who had her head down.

Eruanna blushed at the question not sure how to answer.

"Oh don't worry about her. She has a lot on her mind." Eldarion stepped into the conversation trying to take Legolas's attention off of Eruanna.

"And why is that?" As Eldarion planned Legolas turned his attention to him.

Eldarion leaned in towards Legolas a bit to speak softer, not wanting his parents to really hear the rest of the conversation. "She wants to go and travel, to go and see Rivendell. Father can't take her, I can't take her, and father doesn't trust any of the guards enough to take her." He leaned in a little more. "What I'm trying to say is that if you could take her that would mean the world to me. She's been really sad."

"I see." Legolas turned his attention back towards Eruanna and smiled. "I would be happy to help you out with that, but you will owe me one Eldarion."

Eruanna could sense him staring at her, her face turned bright red. "Could I be excused?" She stood up still looking at the floor.

"If that is what you want." Arwen spoke bowing her head towards her daughter.

Eruanna bowed her head to the people at the table and headed out of the great hall. Once out of site she leaned against the nearest wall and took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. Her heart started to slow a bit. She headed back to her room, to the window where she can feel free and calm herself.

Not to long after entering her room she heard a knock at the door. She chose to ignore it, for she had still not calm down yet. What was it really about this man that made her feel this way?

" _My lady?_ " A voice came from behind her, the door cracked open just a bit. She did not quite recognize it, but it was speaking in elvish so it must be Legolas.

Eruanna's face turned bright red once more. She continued to look out the window trying to hide her face.

" _I was wondering if you were okay. I noticed you left the table without eating anything._ " Legolas entered the room all the way. He closed the door behind him and walked closer to her.

Eruanna cuddled up closer to the cold glass of the window. " _I'm fine. I just wasn't hungry._ "

" _Eldarion cares very much for you._ "

" _I know_ " Eruanna said in a whispery voice.

" _I met Eldarion when he was such a young boy and I got to watch him grow. There were few things that he took interest in and cared about. He didn't even care for Vanya much when she was born. But you, my lady._ " Legolas paused placing a hand on Eruanna's shoulder. " _He is different with you. I know he wants to take you to all the places you want to go to see you smile again, but he is the Capitan of the guards and cannot leave. I thought that I could take you to the places you want to go._ "

Eruanna turned her head slightly to look at his hand. "You really don't have to. You don't know me and you don't have to do anything for me. I know you are doing it for Eldarion, but it's not needed."

Legolas leaned in closer. "I've been lonely on my travels and wouldn't mind having someone tag along. There is someone I wanted to go see in Rivendell anyway. You wouldn't be a bother." Legolas turned towards the door, stopping right at the door. "I'll go inform Aragorn of our travels."

Eruanna spun around but before she could say anything he slipped out the door. A small smile crept up on her face.

Was this for real? Was she finally going to be able to travel to the places that she has longed to see?

Her smile vanished once more. There was no way she could go traveling with him. She felt so nervous every time she was around him. She couldn't even look at him. The thought that he didn't really care about her feelings, but the worries of her brother, caused a sharp pain to pierce her heart.

She had only just met this man, of course he wouldn't care about her. He had been there for both Eldarion and Vanya when they were growing up, but that was not the case for her. Why would he bother showing up now and trying to make up for that. She wanted nothing to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

She quickly dashed out of her room trying to catch up to Legolas. "Legolas wait!" She spotted him not too far down the hall.

Legolas stopped and turned around, he tilted his head to the side a bit and his eye brows pointed to the ground as he waited for her to catch up to him. "What is it my lady."

Eruanna stopped right in front Legolas with her arms down at her side, her hands in tight fists as she held back her frustration. "You can stop treating me so nicely. I don't want to be treated nicely because you know other people. You don't know me and that's what I want to be judged on." She paused for a moment realizing that she wasn't quite holding back. Inhaling a deep breath she spoke again. "I don't want you to take me on your travels because you are doing a favor for someone, I want you to want to take me, because you want to help me."

Redness quickly covered Eruanna's face as she thought back on her words. Her words sounded as if she was jealous and in a way confessing to him. She put her head down, no longer able to look at him.

Legolas rested a hand on her shoulder. "Sure the reason I said I would do it is because Eldarion asked me to, but that's not the true reason I want to do this." He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "I want to get to know you. I've watched Eldarion and Vanya grow up, but I've missed out on your life." Without another word he turned back around and started to walk away again.

Eruanna reached out an arm to grab him to try and stop him once more. She caught the edge of his tunic.

"You're going with me, so why don't you go pack some stuff."

She let his tunic slip out of her grasp. A small smile crept on her face as she turned around back towards her room. This has been the day she had been waiting for, for most of her life, though this was better than she had expected. A handsome man that seems to have already stolen her heart was going to be the one to open up the world she had been longing to see.

Eruanna had quickly made her way back to her room. After closing the door behind her she looked down at her dress. She knew she couldn't wear such a thing on the type of journey she was going on.

She placed herself in front of her closet. She started to flip through her clothes remembering that she had an old tunic from when she learned how to handle a bow. Right as she located it in the back of her closet, a knock came at the door. She peeked behind the closet door and watched as her bedroom door opened.

"Eruanna may I come in."

"Eldarion!" She came out from behind the door of the closet and rushed to her brother giving him a big hug. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too. That's why I'm here to give you some things." After Eruanna let go, he walked over to her bed to set out some stuff.

Eruanna followed, a bit puzzled with how he had stuff for her journey when she had only just decided to go. "How did you know that I would be leaving?"

Eldarion let out a small childish laugh. "How could I not know? You are my precious little sister that I know everything about, and Legolas coming along. He's quite a looker." He let out another chuckle. "It was too perfect. Plus you two are such a perfect pair."

Eruanna blushed and lightly punched her brother on the shoulder. "I don't know what you mean by that. I'm just going with him because he can take me and father trusts him."

"Whatever you say." Eldarion gently pinched her cheek and gave her a sparkling smile. "So I brought you a new tunic to wear."

Eruanna picked up the tunic. The fabric wasn't too heavy, so it would be easy to move in. She stared at it for a moment thinking that the color was similar to Legolas's tunic, but it was a bit darker in color.

"I'm worried about you getting hurt so I also got you some chainmail to wear under it." He placed something that looked like chainmail on the bed, but it wasn't quite chainmail.

Eruanna looked at her brother with wide eyes. "This isn't chainmail this is…"

"Mithril." Eldarion finished what she was saying with a voice that seemed as though he was very proud of himself. "You must be wondering where I could have gotten something like this."

Eruanna nodded her head, still shocked to say a word as she stared in awe at it.

"Father knew someone who had it, and they didn't need it anymore. We both knew that you would leave us some day and you would need something like this to protect yourself." Eldarion paused as he also put a bow on her bed as well as a quiver full of arrows. "You might need these too."

" _Eldarion…Thank you!_ " Eruanna embraced her brother with small tears in her eyes.

He laid his lips across her forehead as he gave a gentle, loving kiss. He pulled back and crouched down a bit to better look into her eyes. "Please be safe. Don't do anything stupid. Never leave Legolas's side." He held her close again. " _If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't know what to do anymore._ "

"I promise to be good." Eruanna looked up at her brother.

"Good." Eldarion left the hug and placed a hand on her head and gave her hair a bit of a ruffle. "Well I shouldn't take up any more of your time you have to get ready. Make sure to get a lot of rest tonight, you don't want to be a burden on the journey." He turned and left Eruanna standing there.

She watched as her brother left the room before looking back at her bed and excitingly gaze at all of the new goodies that would help her on her most anticipated journey. She set her new tunic off to the side and placed the bow and quiver with it. She picked up the mithril to get one last look at it before placing it with the rest of her stuff.

Her eyes started to feel heavy. The bed was calling her to her dreams where for one last night they will be a dream before becoming her life. She pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. Gently placing her head on the soft feathered pillow she closed her eyes and drifted off.


End file.
